


My Place in this World

by firewolfsg



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Aging, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over a century has passed since the first Makai tournament.  Though the surviving members of Urameshi's Reikai Tantei had come to accept the inevitable passing of their ningen friends, no one expected Kurama to follow that path of ningen death. Now at the eleventh hour, his desperate friends have turned to his oldest acquaintance, hoping that he can convince Kurama to return to the Makai and embrace his full youko life.</p>
<p>WiP: Last updated: July 1999 :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yomi, one of the three lords of the Makai, was in a contemplative mood as he awaited the arrival of his 'guests' to his throne room. A quick grin pulled at his lips at the memory of the request for an audience, delivered in the unique way Raizen's successor was known for when in a hurry. His six ears were still ringing slightly.

"Raizen, old adversary, over a century and your staff has yet to teach that boy of yours some manners."

But Yomi's amusement quickly turned into a frown as he considered the implications of the visit, which was unprecedented; For approaching with this Makai lord was the heir to that third kingdom, the Forbidden Child. Shortly, his throne room was to see a gathering of the three powers of the Makai, and Yomi could not for the life of him guess why.

He felt the approach of their youki long before their arrival. Carefully, he allowed his senses to caress the presence of the two approaching him. It was at times like this when Yomi would fleetingly wonder how different he would be, if he had not lost his sight. How much more blind did Shura appear to be with his two good eyes? Would his heir ever develop that sixth sense which gave him more 'sight' than his eyes had ever allowed him? Would the sixth sense ever come to him when he had little sense of urgency or drive to achieve it?

The Makai Lord turned his thoughts back to his visitors. Very little had changed in Raizen's successor... Still young, brash, no--perhaps now he was tempered with some--caution and maturity. Now, he did have the strength and the presence to be worthy of Raizen's Kingdom.

The half Koorime--Mukuro's heir was no stranger to Yomi's castle since he often acted as her messenger. The changes in him had been much more gradual, but it was still a bit of a shock to recall how much the Forbidden Child had grown over the years. He was much taller now, perhaps taller than Youko K--

#Kuso, where did that come from?# Yomi shook off the fleeting image of a silver youko to continue his study of the approaching youki.

Yes, Hiei was very much changed from the tiny Koorime lad Yomi had met a century earlier. Besides stature, he had grown in skill and strength, no longer requiring binding wards to control the Kokuryuuha... No longer a child. He had finally reached that golden summer age of his kind, where he would remain physically unchanged for the next several centuries. Or a couple of millennia if his luck held.

A servant politely knocked on the door and announced their entrance.

"Lord Yomi, Lord Yuusuke, and Lord Hiei, heir of the Lady Mukuro seek an audience."

Yomi waved the servant away to face his visitors alone. "To what may I owe this pleasure? It appears we have a rather momentous gathering."

"Don't know how important you'll think this is but--" Yuusuke started hesitantly. His tone surprised Yomi. He could not quite remember having ever encountered a hesitant Yuusuke.

"Hn! Kurama's dying, we want you to do something about it."

Yomi could sense Yuusuke turning to flash the Koorime an annoyed look even as he recovered from his shock. Of all matters they wished to speak of, this was possibly the last thing he had in mind.

"He is your ambassador. The one who Yuusuke and I will trust above all others, why aren't you concerned about him?" The Koorime's tone was accusing, but was there a hint of desperation in it as well?

"I see not why I should care for your opinion over how I run my kingdom. If you must know, the youko withdrew from my service as an ambassador and an advisor five years ago." Yomi could not stop the bitterness from colouring his voice. "We have not spoken since."

"That doesn't mean you don't care."

Yuusuke's words cut him to the quick. #Shimatta, the memories still hurt.# Yomi flashed back quickly to that day five years ago, when the silver youko told him goodbye. In the last several decades, Kurama had stopped coming to his citadel in his Ningen form. All this time, Yomi had hoped that the youko was preparing himself to leave the Ningenkai for good to finally stay by his side.

On that fateful day, Kurama had arrived at his citadel without the need of his summons. Yomi had known then that the youko was planning something. It had even taken him a minimum of efforts to persuade him to come to his bed. They had shared a tender night together, and the romantic in Yomi expected the youko to turn to him expressing sweet words of devotion and love. He had expected Kurama to announce his departure from the Ningenkai and his intention to stay in the Makai for good. He was totally unprepared to receive Kurama's real words.

> "Yomi, I came to say goodbye. I'm seeking a release as your ambassador and advisor."

To say that the youkai lord was crushed would be an understatement. When Yomi considered it later, he was shocked at how little he truly knew this reincarnated youko. Gentle, polite, kind... He would never have used these terms to describe the Kurama he had known a thousand years ago. But here it was, this beautiful stranger gently turning aside his arguments and waving off his threats. He had been numbed with disappointment and grief to see the silver youko take his leave, never once turning back to let him feel his amber eyes fall on him one last time.

Yomi stopped himself from reaching for the only memento he had from that last night together. A tiny little braid he had woven from the silver strands of hair Kurama left behind. He had berated himself repeatedly over how pathetic he was in going to all the trouble to comb the bed, Kurama's old quarters (and other areas he had walked through) with his senses to gather all the hair the youko had shed during that short stay. And later, he refused to contemplate how pitiful he felt as he sat down to sort out the precious silver strands from his own long black strands.

So it was with harsh bitterness that Yomi said his next few words. "*Why* should I care? The youko left me again for the last time. We have washed our hands of each other."

"And it means nothing to you that he was your lover?"

Yomi easily caught the tone of jealousy in the fire demon's words and saw the opportunity to redirect the discomfort to someone else. "He is a youko, one of the most sensual of creatures in the Makai. Did neither of you bed him as well? I've known that Mukuro partook of his pleasures on several of his visits."

It was so childishly simple to manipulate them. The shock the fire demon displayed was almost palpable, as was the fierce embarrassment in Raizen's successor. But at Hiei's accusatory glare, Yuusuke was quick to defend himself.

"I *never* slept with Kurama. He is one of my best friends!"

"But hasn't it been tempting?" Yomi hadn't encountered Yuusuke in such a flustered state before and he was enjoying every minute of it. It was almost a relief for him to feel the torrent of confused emotions surrounding him. At least it distracted him from his own misery. "He is one of the most physically affectionate of creatures. Especially with friends."

"Kurama is not like that!"

"Perhaps you don't know him as well as you thought. He only followed his Ningen sensibilities as far as university."

Hiei arched an eyebrow at this. "Didn't you have him during his year of service with you before the first Makai Tournament?"

It was Yomi's turn to flush. He didn't particularly care for that set of memories, nor the teasing Kurama made of it later. "No, our mutual friend was woefully celibate."

Did the pain feel as bad as his memories made it out to be when Kurama refused him, he had to wonder. Did this stab in the heart feel worse than the knives which took his sight from him? It had been so easy to slip into his room then. And for a time, Yomi had easily claimed the responsive lips that he'd missed through the centuries. Until...

> "Yomi," the red-haired youth had raised a rose between their lips to interrupt him. "No. Will you respect that?"
> 
> "It has been a thousand years, Kurama. You have this need too. Why are you denying--?"
> 
> "This Ningen body is inexperienced." With that, the youth had gently but firmly untangled their limbs, drawn his blankets up and restored the decency of his pyjamas. "I--I'd like to leave it that way for as long as I can."
> 
> "Why?!"
> 
> "Ningen sensibiliti--"
> 
> "I don't believe you!"
> 
> "Yomi, I've--told you--of my life when I was a kit." The seemingly delicate Ningen youth folded his hands over his lap. "I was sold into sexual slavery when--I was but five summers. My body freely taken or given to others til--I was robbed of my first time, Yomi. I--I'd--I want to experience it in this life--with--maybe with--
> 
> "We have had a history. You have expectations... we have experience with each other-- I want something else as a first time, Yomi. I would like to know--what innocence is, if I can."

He could have pressed the issue then, tried to persuade the youth to relent and given the Kitsune the gentleness and tender love he desired. But he knew Kurama was right, they had a long history. In passion, he would forget, and the moment would be lost.

"You seem to know a lot about Kurama's sex life." Hiei's bitter words roused the Makai lord from his memories.

"We would talk after sex. You never bothered." Yomi could feel waves of jealously radiating from the koorime. "Don't you know the story? Oh, forgive me, he only let you into his arms much later. Do you want to hear of the seduction of Minamino Shuuichi, then? Kurama did tell me of it with much relish when he finally let me bed him again."

Hiei bristled, but Yuusuke reached up to lay a hand on his shoulder. Yomi could sense his awkwardness when he did this. It was a strange feeling for Raizen's heir, reaching up with Hiei, that is. Where for so many years, the fire demon had been the shortest of Urameshi's Reikai Tantei. Now, he was probably slightly taller than Kurama's youko form.

"We don't have time for this!" Yuusuke headed off Hiei's resentful outburst. "Yomi, Kurama is dying. We--we haven't been able to pursued him to change his mind."

"Change his--what do you need from me? Kurama can well handle any illness or disease on his own." Yomi frowned as he turned away from Yuusuke and towards the fire demon. "Your sister is a healer--"

"Kurama overtook her in that skill."

Yomi arched an eyebrow at this.

"The Ningenkai University." Yuusuke volunteered smugly, finally able to reveal something that Yomi did not know of their friend. "Kurama studied medicine with particular focus on the use of herbs and plants with other holistic methods of healing.

"He made quite a name for himself in the Ningenkai and taught thousands of students over the years. He gave Yukina private lessons. Even so, she does not have the empathy that he has with plants. She may have taken the reins of healer to the Reikai Tantei again, but he had been the true master."

"What then could you possibly need? The use of my regeneration tanks? Mukuro has the necessary equipment as well and I dare say she has more vested interests in keeping him alive." Even without eyes to give more expression to his words, Yomi's implication was unmistakable.

Hiei snarled at this, but held himself back to spit out his next words. "Regeneration tanks and what technology you have are meaningless when he's dying of old age."

Yomi needed the moment of silence to digest the information. #Old age?# "That is utter nonsense! He is a youko! His kind can live for five millennia or more. He would survive either of you!"

"He is half Ningen. Their kind live an average of 7 to 8 decades. He has already lived 12--and apparently--that is enough."

"Why? He is a youko. Why doesn't he just discard his Ningen form and return to the Makai where he belongs?"

"He will not come back. Nothing we have said would move him."

Yomi let the silence swirl around him as his mind swam. The whole situation was preposterous. The Kitsune did not belong in the Ningenkai. He was practically committing suicide to stay. Why? Why did he want to die?

"Ai shiteru... I told him Ai shiteru." Hiei said softly as he looked down. "He--he said to me that he loved me too. But still... he would not leave."

"That--is a break through." Yomi had to admit with a tinge of jealousy. "Kurama does not give his love frivolously."

This announcement assuaged the bitterness in the fire demon, somewhat. But the matter still lay before them. Kurama was dying on Ningen soil by choice.

"What will move him? If not lov--" Yuusuke stared between them.

"You overrate love in his kind." Yomi shook his head as if he was believing of their naivety. "He is youko. They can have half a dozen lovers and loves at the same time, and be completely devoted to each. You cannot use love to move a youko's decisions unless it threatens that loved one. And you do not invite the wrath of a youko for threatening a loved one, not especially one of Youko Kurama's stature."

"You know youkos." Yuusuke studied the floor. "You know--Kurama--he--it surprised the rest of us in our dealing with him as your ambassador. You let him freely negotiate on your behalf. You even send your heir with him to listen and learn at our meetings. We never knew--never realised-- Yo--You've known him--or you knew of him far longer than any of us.

"Like it or not..." Yuusuke muttered as he looked at the blind Makai lord, "it appears you also know Kurama far better than we do--"

"We've wasted enough of our time." The Koorime turned and left without a word of goodbye.

Yuusuke stared after his disappearing back, his face slightly flushed in shock and anger. But he too took his leave with the barest of nods to the master of the house, leaving the unasked question hanging in the air.

Yomi let his senses track their departure, if only to avoid thinking of their conversation. #Did he care? Why should he bother? His former ally, lover, betrayer... friend.#


	2. Chapter 2

Yomi lasted less than a day before he sent one of his scouts into the Ningenkai to locate Kurama's dwelling. In the time he waited, he berated himself for being manipulated into this position. Shura had been radiating confusion and disbelief when he last talked to his heir. Shura could not believe that his tousan would leave him in charge, just so he could visit his former lover in the Ningenkai. But he didn't say anything in objection. Neither did his other advisors, who had no wish to incur the wrath of their Lord and Master.

A lesser ruler might have feared that a pretender would take the opportunity to seize the power and leadership from his inexperienced heir in his absence. Yomi didn't give it more than a cursory thought. He trusted Shura to be strong enough to stand up to a power play within their territory. If the lad learnt enough from Kurama, Yomi could even trust that he would use this opportunity to weed out the rebels within their kingdom and peaceably handle any unrest and concerns of their people.

Shura was developing into a fine administrator and a much-loved leader. Still, it frustrated Yomi that his heir was so weak. He was advancing at a slower pace than Yomi's own power rise. It had taken Yomi fifty years to advance from a lower B-class to a high and stable A-class level. At present, Shura was still well within the lower and mid A-class power levels, despite having started with a lower A-class power at conception. Again when considering his heir, Yomi had to wonder how much longer it would take his clone to raise to S-class when he was so 'sheltered' in their citadel. Shura was well aware of how large a shadow he stood in and to give the youth credit, he did try hard.

#You are too harsh, you old fool. Do you fear that your abrupt departure would leave you no kingdom to return to when this is done?# Yomi laugh softly to himself as he stood under a tree across the street from a small cottage in the Nigenkai. Though Shura was far weaker than he felt comfortable with, Yomi did not expect to be away long enough for any substantial danger to arise. He squelched his concerns that his kingdom would be in danger from invasion. If anything, he could trust Yuusuke and Hiei to be fair. They were certain to hear of his departure for the Ningenkai and he could trust them to be noble enough to watch his lands for him. With that last reassuring thought, Yomi turned his attention back to the small cottage before him.

He was immensely relieved to find that Kurama's present location was quite a ways outside the city. He had been apprehensive of how taxed his sixth sense would be to navigate the busy streets of the Ningenkai. As he now knew, his worries were unfounded. Kurama, for all his affection for the Ningenkai, could never have stood living in the city. With his empathy for plants, he needed to be surrounded by greenery of some sort. Also, the wild nature of the youko would feel too caged and confined by the city. Still, Yomi faced an apparent challenge in approaching the cottage. His senses told him that there appeared to be an unusual crowd of ningens in the garden and he realised that they could be difficult to navigate past to reach Kurama.

Even from across the street, Yomi could taste a sad sense of dread hanging in the air about these ningens. He could feel small groups of them coming together and drifting apart from time to time. Occasionally, one would turn towards the door as if expecting someone to appear. It was as if they were waiting... for someone to die.

#At least he has not passed on yet.# Yomi frowned as he extended his senses to the interior of the home. #Where is--? There is a youkai in the house, but wh--Yukina, I can think of no one else. But where is Kur-- # He hissed when he finally found that familiar energy signature. #His youki-- it's so weak, I can hardly sense it--

#So... will you go to him?# Yomi twirled the white cane he held in his hand, as part of his disguise, in indecision. #No one is forcing Kurama to stay in the Ningenkai. Shouldn't we respect his wishes? But why stay?#

Yomi tried to convince himself that it was just curiosity which prompted him to move towards the house. He minutely worried over the spell of illusion he had cast to hide his horns and ears. This quickly changed to irritation as he recognised his own nervous hesitation. He had stalled long enough.

At his approach, the ningens made a path for him to the door, more in deference to his sightlessness than any respect #or fear,# he thought. A middle aged Ningen woman intercepted him at the door.

"May we help you?"

"I am here to visit--" Yomi bit off using Kurama's Makai name. "Minamino Shuuichi. I am a friend from out of town, I only just heard that he was ill."

"Have you known him long?"

Yomi smiled at this question. "For us-- it feels like we've known each other for centuries. Is Yukina here?"

At the mention of Yukina's name, the woman let down her guard and welcomed him warmly. "Yes, yes she is with him now. Forgive me for being so cautious, but Sensei is so very weak now that we are only letting very close friends in to se--visit him."

"Shuuichi would visit me often at my home," Yomi returned politely as they walked through the house. "It is quite terrible of me, but this is the first time I am returning the favour."

"Well... better late than never, isn't it?" She solicitously offered him a guiding arm as she led him up the stairs to a family area just outside the door. "If you could please wait for a moment, Yukina should be emerging soon and she can best ease you into the room to--sit with him. He... we're all trying to be gentle around him. He is so very sensitive now."

Yomi held back a sigh and took the indicated seat, trying hard not to show his impatience. "How did you come to know Shuuichi?" The Makai lord was not particularly interested in making small talk, but he knew enough about Ningen etiquette to understand the necessity in making a ningen comfortable in his presence.

The woman gave a soft laugh before she spoke again. "Believe it or not, Obaasan (grandmother) claimed to be his lover when they were in university together. He was the one who got away, though he remained firm friends with my sobo (grandparents). Both times, when--when it was time for them to go, he came to sit by their sides and talk about the past.

"Obaasan would laugh with him over their memories of university and of another friend." Yomi listened attentively as he felt her radiating emotions of amusement and sadness with the story. "Her rival in university, someone a scandalous five years older than Sensei. They were in competition for his affections, from the moment of his arrival as a freshman in University. Obaasan said that he did lead them on a confused and merry little chase. And that friend didn't get him either."

Yomi smiled at this. The ningen woman could never have guessed how intimately he knew the story. The pursuit of a senior and a teaching assistant to claim the 'innocent' Minamino Shuuichi's virginity had amused Kurama to no end. Of course, Yomi had to wonder if the woman's grandmother had gone so far as to reveal her rival's gender to her granddaughter.

The ningen woman blushed when she noticed Yomi's sly smile. Momentarily confused, she tried to change the subject. "How did you mee--?"

Thankfully, the door opened at that point, saving Yomi from having to fabricate a story to explain his long association with Kurama.

"Who--? Yo--Yomi?"

Yomi nodded to her as his sixth sense took in the presence of the statuesque ice maiden. Though they had never met in person, to Yomi's senses, she was unmistakably related to Hiei.

"Yukina. Your brother seemed well when he visited yesterday."

"I didn't exp--" Yukina stuttered, still in shock. "Ku--Sensei-- you look exactly--Sensei described you well. I never thought you'd leave... to come here."

"Could I sit with him? Privately?"

Yomi could sense the growing alarm in the Ningen woman with them. He could guess that Yukina probably made it a point to hover protectively nearby, never leaving Kurama alone with any visitors. In this concern, she was like her brother in his protectiveness with those that he loved.

"I would be the last to hurt him, Yukina. I think you know that."

Yukina nodded to the Ningen woman and pushed open the door to let the tall youkai Lord enter the room. "He is--very weak now. Please don't upset him or..."

"How long has he been like this?"

"Just a few weeks back... K--Sensei," Yukina shot a nervous glance at the Ningen woman before she shyly took Yomi's hand and drew him towards the chair beside the bed. "Sensei was an active man, still walking and tending his gardens like... He would still accompany me to the temple. The stairs... they were never a problem to him. Then he collapsed in the middle of a talk he was giving at-- at the university. He's been fading since..."

"Yukina, I'd like to be with him, alone." Yomi could sense the Koorime's discomfort and reluctance, but she at last acquiesced to his request.

At her departure, Yomi carefully raised a Kekkai around the room, gently fortified by a spell to subtly discourage anyone from entering to disturb them. With that done, the Makai Lord turned to take his first good impression of the frail figure in the bed.

He was aghast. Even at such close quarters, Yomi could hardly sense Kurama's youki. Without eyes, he could still tell that the silky long hair which was spread around Kurama's head like a halo was no longer red, but as silver as that of his youko's form. Without touching him, Yomi knew that the smooth satin-like skin of his hands was now leathery and dry. Yomi felt a sharp pain in his heart as he realised that he now understood why Kurama stopped appearing at his citadel in his Ningen form. The half youko had not wanted him to notice that his Ningen form was ageing. And that farewell 5 years ago? Kurama must have already anticipated his own Ningen death.

#Why? Why?!# Yomi wanted to scream in his face, but he held himself back. He instead leaned over the frail figure to gently brush his lips over his. The gesture was rewarded as he felt the warmth of a pair of lightly filmed green eyes gazing up at him.

"Yomi?"

#Kami-sama, he sounds so frail.# "I'm impressed, Kitsune. And here I thought you would call out Hiei's name, or some other lover?" It sounded more bitter than he intended.

"Yomi? You've never-- come to the Ningenkai-- why--?"

"Shhh. Don't speak, Kurama. You're much too weak--" Yomi cursed inwardly. This wouldn't do. He wanted to talk, he wanted Kurama to tell him why he wanted to die. Why he would throw away the multi-millennia life span of a youko to live just the century that a ningen could possibly stretch a life. He made a decision; the spell was not without risk but he couldn't let him slip away so quickly. Not now.

Yomi sat on the side of the bed to gently cradle the aged man in his arms as he released a spell. Their surroundings faded into a dream, allowing Yomi to draw a red-haired youth up towards him for a kiss. Bright green eyes blinked at him and Yomi could feel a smile against his lips as Kurama awoke to the new reality.

"Is this all that's on your mind, Yomi?" Kurama murmured against his lips before kissing back.

"Among other things." Yomi indulged himself before drawing away.

Kurama looked around them, taking in their new surroundings; of the Sakura tree in full bloom shading them, and the soft grass on which they sat. He clucked in amusement to note that Yomi had thoughtfully dressed him in a blue trimmed, yellow Chinese tunic with white pants and a white under shirt. One of his favoured ningen attires when on Makai business.

"I never realised you were fond of this form." Kurama mused as he pulled at his now red forelock.

"You never asked." Yomi shrugged as he shifted their positions to hold the redhead youth leaning against his shoulder. "I think you owe me an explanation."

The reincarnated youko picked up the hoarse tone of the question and twisted in the embrace to look at him in surprise.

"Nani?"

"Why are you dying, Kurama? Why are you living just the life span of a Ningen?"

Kurama looked away from him, but Yomi held him firmly in his arms, refusing to let the smaller youkai struggle free of his grip. "I can hold you here for as long as it takes to get an answer, Kurama."

Kurama arched an eyebrow at this. "I suppose this embrace is also symbolic of your hold on my soul, to make sure I don't die while we're talking?"

"See it how you may. I'm not letting go."

At his firm expression, Kurama sighed and shifted slightly to settle into a more comfortable sprawl. They sat together in relaxed silence with Kurama absently picking fallen Sakura petals off Yomi's sleeve.

"Your spell can only last so long before it endangers your own life." He finally spoke, without tilting his head to look up at his former Liege.

"Why don't you want to tell me?"

"Hiei... Yuusuke... Yukina... even Koenma. I've tried explaining it to them. Why should I expect you to understand any better than they?"

"And I have known you much longer. Your two friends and I have already had our little discussion of who knows you better."

Kurama grinned at this. "Oh? And what was your conclusion?"

"Guess why I'm here right now." Yomi leaned down slightly to lick his ear, drawing a slight shiver from the lithe figure in his arms. "Don't *you* think I know you better?"

Kurama turned his face to stare up at Yomi with half lidded eyes and purr, "You certainly know my body better."

Yomi drew his face closer to the upturned lips. "You are not distracting me, Kurama. Contrary to popular belief, my mind isn't always on sex when I'm with you."

Kurama turned his head away to sigh in exasperation and they fell into silence again. Yomi tried not to let his frustration show. He knew that time was not on his side. But if Kurama was reluctant to talk about his current life, he was at least going to try to clear the past between them.

"I--never did thank you for sending Kuronue to me after I was blinded." Although there was no change in Kurama's body language, Yomi could feel a sharp spike of surprise in the emotional energies of the youth he held.

"How do you know he didn't go to you of his own accord?"

"We both know Kuronue, he was completely devoted to you, whereas I was hardly worth a second glance to him. He would never explain why he came to help me."

"You needed someone," Kurama said softly.

"So... You're finally admitting to it now? Why didn't you tell me before?!" Yomi let his anger flare as he recalled their uncomfortable meeting in his citadel's dungeons. "I was expecting you to say something when I showed you that assassin you sent after me! Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Would you have believed me?" Kurama shrugged. "It was no matter to me."

"Kurama! We've tiptoed--"

"We *have* left much unsaid between us for over a millennia." Kurama continued as if Yomi hadn't spoken. "I guess-- I do owe you some truths. Very well. I'll give you this day of truths since there will be no other chance."

#Truths?# This was a chance he couldn't let up. "You sent Kuronue to me. And later, the band came to us with stories of your demise and your orders that they find Kuronue and follow him in the event of your death... You *knew* Kuronue hated the responsibility of command. You practically *gave* your meticulously built band of thieves to me after you tried to have me assassinated for working behind your back. Why?"

"I was bored."

"NANI?!"

Kurama winced. "Yomi, you don't have to shout in my ear." He turned a pained expression towards the larger youkai.

"You said you would tell me the truth."

"And that is the truth. I. Was. Bored." Kurama's fingers went back to absently picking the falling Sakura petals off Yomi's sleeves. "I didn't want to lead the band anymore. *You* on the other hand... I was sorry to do that to Kuronue, but I trusted him to make sure you were ready before he handed the reins of leadership over to you."

Yomi waited expectantly.

Kurama sighed as he elaborated. "I looked at the formation of the band of thieves as a challenge... to bring a group of youkai together in service to ourselves. And so I did, and I forged the band into an exemplary unit feared through the Makai for our unfailing ability to get what we wanted. When you joined us... Let's just say your addition to the group added spice to that life."

Yomi had the grace to wince at the memory of his misdeeds and recklessness.

"I *was* getting heartily frustrated with your ill discipline, sloppiness and general lack of concern for your fellow thieves, Yomi. But you'd never take my warnings to heart. Sometimes, you made me regret letting you into my bed. And I was heartily tired of your daydreams of wealth and conquest when..."

Kurama stopped picking at the petals to stab a finger at the arm around his waist. "If you want to think of it that way... the attempted assassination was a warning and an object lesson."

"NANI?!"

"Yomi, if you don't stop shouting in my ear, I shall be very cross with you." Kurama twisted in his embrace again to glare up at him.

"You were angry with me for endangering the lives of our band of thieves, and yet you had all those youkai with me murde--"

"The price for following your example, Yomi." Kurama hissed as he turned accusing eyes at the larger youkai. "As if you couldn't have learnt from the loss of the first band that followed you... No. All you could think of was the humiliation you felt at my rescue of your worthless life!" Kurama poked a finger at his chest. "So you tried again and this time there was no help forthcoming. At its end, you finally realised that arranging that slap dash gathering without properly clearing the area was a serious mistake. You realised that by sneaking off from the main group without clearance, your little band would not be missed and so no rescue or succour would be forthcoming. You finally understood why I encouraged combat training and strictly enforced practise and preparation against surprise attacks. You realised at that point that you, and only you, were responsible for their deaths."

Kurama's stabbed his finger at bigger youkai's chest with each merciless point. "Would you care to argue these points?"

Yomi had nothing to say about that. He recalled that when Kuronue finally left him in charge of their band of thieves, he did operate it in the same manner as Kurama. For all his earlier griping and complaining about Kurama's attention to discipline, he had continued the practise of the cunning youko after all.

"And Kuronue?"

"I had expected you to kill the assassin, or be killed. I did not intend for you to be blinded."

Yomi had to accept that as the closest Kurama would ever come to apologising to him for the lost of his eyes.

"Why did you give me the band, Kurama?"

"You needed them more than I did." The redhead turned away and lean back against Yomi again. "And like I said, I was bored. I no longer had any desire to lead or run a band of thieves. That's where you and I differ, Yomi, I've pointed it out before. You had the ambition to become a king of the Makai and one day rule. I couldn't care less."

"And you trusted me to lead them?"

"I trusted Kuronue. And I trusted that if you really wanted to lead, you would have had to earn the trust and confidence of those youkai who had once looked upon you as no more than a wild card and a troublemaker. I trusted that you would be wily enough to play on the band's insecurity to having practically 'abandoned' me on a rumour of my death, to keep them with you instead of facing my 'wrath'." A smile pulled on Kurama's lips at this point. "The last thing I wanted was for the lot of you to come after me and demand that I lead again, when you realised I still lived."

"I was shocked when I heard about your--death, but Kuronue--?" Yomi reached up with his free hand to stroke one of Kurama's forelocks. "He didn't believe their tales."

"He knew me." Kurama smiled at the memory of their friend. "And he loved me. Why? I did not understand. You know as well as I that Youko Kurama was a ruthless bastard with a heart of ice."

"That was what you wished us to believe. But you were never that. Our band respected you and yes, each and every one of us did love you."

"Why? I cared no more for them as I would any soldiers under my command." Kurama shifted slightly to snuggle closer as he yawned.

"It was enough for us to know that you cared for our welfare. You were also the healer of the band, Kurama. Your care and concern for us when we were injured bound us to you stronger than fear or respect." Yomi stroked his hair absently, trying to curb the fear raising within him for the redhead's show of fatigue. "That too, I came to understand. That charisma and ambition may be enough to draw youkai to my banner, but it would not be enough to ensure their loyalty."

Kurama returned to his silence again. Yomi took the opportunity to send out a tendril of perception to the waking world. It was thankfully still comfortable for both of them. From all appearances, anyone who looked in on them would just see him cradling the sleeping old man against his shoulder. Yomi's heart skipped a beat to note that someone had slipped past his Kekkai to stand in the room with them now. A sad eyed, blue-haired girl dressed in a pink kimono.

#No, not yet.# Yomi started to surreptitiously feed his own youki to Kurama to sustain him. They had cleared that part of their past, but they had yet to talk about Kurama's current state. His mind swam with possibilities of how he was going to manoeuvre Kurama into talking about it.

"I was sorry to hear of Kuronue's death." Yomi felt an uncontrolled wave of regret flow out of the lithe figure in his arms.

"It was to come eventually. What with his always pushing the envelope of safety, dragging me from one heist to another..." The bitterness in Kurama's tone was unmistakable.

"Drag? We've all known that he could twist you around his little finger. But why--?"

"He never gave up, you know." Kurama continued as if Yomi hadn't spoken. "It took him a decade to catch up with me. Another three years to pull me into thievery again. Reckless idiot."

"The band was shocked at your exploits. It didn't sound like you, Kurama. To take such risks, I mean."

"The only way Kuronue could think of to make thievery 'exciting' and unpredictable enough to entertain me." Kurama closed his eyes, fighting back tears as he leaned back against Yomi's shoulder. "The only way to add an element of danger enough to set our hearts racing and make something so simple become exciting. It was foolish. And Kuronue eventually paid the price."

"And you blame yourself for his death?" Yomi offered him a tight hug of affection. Now he understood why Kurama still felt so strongly for the death. But... "It wasn't your fault, Kitsune. Didn't you just tell me that you let him lead you around?"

"And I *knew* better. I didn't have to listen to him." Kurama had bowed his head to let his hair hide his features. "I could never understand why-- I listened to him then. Why I ran and never turned back-- Without him-- To be alone again--"

"To become the greatest Thief in the Makai. It sounded like you."

Kurama snorted. "It was something to do. But it was hardly satisfying."

"Your exploits were legendary. There were countless bounties on your head." Yomi went on, eager to swing the subject away from Kuronue. "So who did you anger so much that he sent a hunter after you?"

A short laugh shook the small frame in his arms. "Oh, that was no mystery."

"You never told me the story of your vengeance."

"Moot point, isn't it, since I hired it myself."

"NANI?!"

"Yomi--" Kurama winced.

"Sumimasen." The youkai lord squirmed in embarrassment at having shouted into the youko's ear again. "You are enjoying this, aren't you? Handing me shock after shock-- making me lose my composure..."

"Immensely." Kurama grinned at him. "You were feeling far too smug with yourself. This is all surprising you, isn't it? You *thought* you knew me."

"Well? What can I say when you tell me that you hired your own killer? Were you suicidal?"

"Hardly. Or maybe I was. You've never seen me in a depression, Yomi. And it was a black day for me when I decided to hire that hunter, just... just to see if I was ready to give up on life." Kurama shivered slightly at the memory of his terror. "I wasn't... But the persistent bastard hurt me so bad-- I realised I wasn't ready to die yet, and... well, you know what happened."

"Why were you depressed? Kurama, are you in this state again? Is that why you want to die now? Have you reached a state where you are actually miserable enough to be--suicidal?"

Kurama started to laugh heartily. "No, no, no. Kami-sama, this is too rich. Yomi, I've never been happier in all my years of existence."

This time, Yomi caught himself before he yelled in Kurama's ear. "Nani? You are not making any sense, Kurama."

"Hiei, Yuusuke and Yukina didn't understand either."

"Try me. Please."


	3. Chapter 3

Yukina, kept her arms folded tightly in front of her as Kurama's bedroom door closed behind the Makai Lord. She didn't have to wait long before she felt the ripple of a powerful Kekkai arise, effectively sealing the room from any intruder. The stab of fear which rose within her was difficult to suppress, but she reminded herself that the S-class youkai was counted as an ally. Still, the Koorime hated feeling so helpless.

A long time ago, she might have happily stayed at the sidelines to cheer her friends on and try to keep out of their way... thinking nothing of taking up arms herself. Until that one time when an enemy of the disbanded Reikai Tantei threatened her children. Her ice powers, so long unused, were useless in stopping the youkai from taking her children from her. Eventually, her beloved Kazuma and their friends did rescue their children, but she had sworn never to let herself be so helpless again. And she had kept that vow until now. Having received the training, she developed the skill enough to defend herself and her children, that their enemies never dared to attack her loved ones through her again.

#And I have this friend to thank for my training.# Yukina turned to look at the closed door behind her.

Kazuma had objected strenuously at the idea that she should even think of sullying her hands with weapons or with blood. But she persisted in her demands and eventually they acceded, allowing Kurama to teach her.

> "The Naginata... lightweight, strong..." Kurama made a few passes with it in demonstration to the appreciative koorime. "In the ningenkai's youth, horsemen would use its shorter cousin, the Nagimaki. It was a standard polearm. I had occasion to play around with it more than a thousand years ago, but as you know, my preferred weapon is the one I can call upon easily."
> 
> Kurama turned to offer the polearm to her. "It was also a preferred weapon of the female ningen of this country during its youth. Perhaps it would suit you."

She had been initially surprised at how easily she had taken to the bladed polearm, though Kurama would give her a mysterious smile at the observation. She didn't know then, as she did now, how much of a reflection she was of her brother.

Yukina shuddered and her hand immediately reached for the white hiruiseki she now wore around her neck for reassurance. Her brother's hiruiseki... A single tear of joy which he had shed when he realised she loved and accepted him for what he was. His hiruiseki... as pure and white as her own. Not like the cold blue hiruiseki of their mother or of the other Koorimes. Their red eyes and the white hiruiseki that they shared announced to all, more loudly than any other sign, that they were siblings.

Even this reunion only came to pass through Kurama's interference. She owed so much to the friend within. Every time she needed someone, or needed help in some form or another, Kurama was there. Why couldn't she do anything for him now?

Yukina fought back her tears to focus on the Kekkai around the room. Now all their hopes lay with the Makai Lord within. Before he departed, Hiei had told her that they would try to persuade Yomi to visit the Ningenkai. He had known Kurama the longest. Where they all failed, they hoped he would be able to talk some sense into Kurama.

*~*~*~*

Hiei sat on the windowsill of his room and stared out over the Makai forest, trying very hard not to think of a pair of green eyes, or of a golden-eyed silver youko. He shifted uncomfortably on the windowsill, cursing his long limbs as he bent his knees and tried to settle himself into a comfortable perch.

In times long past, he was once able to comfortably stretch one leg along the length of the window and hang his other leg outside for balance. Height had its disadvantages. Now it was more prudent for him to hang the stabilising limb inside the building, as he had to sit with one bent knee. Little things like this reminded him irritably of that period of adolescent growth that made him embarrassingly clumsy as he adjusted to his longer limbs and lengthening body. Not that anyone, apart from Mukuro or his fellow generals, noticed. It had surprised him that Shigure and Bui didn't tease or torment him as much as he had feared. Hiei grudgingly admitted that the three of them had come to respect each other enough to be good colleagues, if not friends.

Hiei snorted to himself as he thought of his two fellow generals. Bui still felt beholden to him for sparing his life so long ago during the Ankoku Bujutsukai. Shigure allowed that he won their duel fairly and didn't bother to contest the position of heir to Mukuro's empire.

Hiei growled to himself to recall how the busybody kitsune wrung the truth from Shigure. Years later, Hiei stilled rolled his eyes at the memory of Mukuro's frustration with the proud youkai. Shigure could not accept Kurama's act of mercy at the end of their battle, in the first Makai tournament. And even though Mukuro had blistered his hide for the trouble of having to resurrect him again, Shigure was a stubborn sod, enough to try and kill himself because of his perceived indebtedness to 'Yomi's man'. They could understand why Shigure felt his loyalty to Mukuro was threatened, but Hiei knew that Kurama would never have tried to claim any obligation. The Youko finally gave in to presenting a demand to appease a fuming Mukuro, who was quite fed up with the whole matter.

The richly ornamented youkai had been disbelieving that Kurama wanted only a story to release him from his 'debt'. But he was pleased to oblige. How the kitsune had even perceived that Shigure would know how he came to have a jagan... Hiei could only guess that Kurama had heard the same stories that once led him to Shigure so long ago. As it was, though he was not pushy about it, Kurama refused to let Hiei forget that Shigure had released him from the vow to never tell his sister who he was to her.

He unconsciously reached for his mother's hiruiseki. The one she had given his sister, but which Yukina had in turn bequeathed to him. The memories still played with his feelings of guilt and anger over the events that forced him to confess his relationship to Yukina.

It was much too easy for him to try and blame Kurama for teaching her how to fight... for guiding her and helping her to raise her skills from the lowly C-class to an A-class youkai. He had been furious with the youko when he found out that his sweet innocent sister had picked up the naginata under his direction.

'Sweet' and 'innocent'... These were words many people used to describe the Koorime who had come to stay in Genkai's temple. But Hiei was forced to admit that the illusion should have shattered for him, in what felt like a lifetime ago.

He rubbed his thumb over the blue hiruiseki in his hand as he recalled the night Yukina had handed it to him, to give to her brother. He could do nothing else but numbly accept the gem as she told him why she left the Koorime island, and why she was so determined to find her brother. He couldn't believe his ears when she confessed that she wanted her abandoned brother to exterminate her own race. To hear her say that...

In all his existence, even when he had set foot on the island to find his mother, he had never given any thought to revenge. His return to the island in the sky to visit his mother's tombstone... to see the sad regret in her friend's eyes for her death and unhappiness... to hear the startled remorse-filled cry as she called after him when he departed. It had all conspired to give him his much-needed peace. At least enough that he was ready to wash his hands of the race which abandoned him, and enough that he was ready to dismiss their importance in his future. Revenge had never entered his thoughts and even now, he had no wish to do anything to the ice maidens. But he never realised that his sister did not share his feelings in this, or that she would let this hate fester within her like an evil seed. He regretted it still that he did not think to do anything then. No. Instead, all he thought of in the three years he spent away from the Ningenkai, since he parted ways with his sister, was how much he missed the kitsune. And later, he had focused all his energies on trying to win favour with a justifiably pissed Kurama.

It was, he grudgingly admitted, much of his own fault. He should have known better than to disappear for three years without any contact with Kurama and then return to expect the half youko to accept his outright claim on his attentions. To say that Kurama was infuriated by his assumption would be an understatement. The message was clear enough, the kitsune expected to be wooed. Still, Hiei's greatest shock was that his most serious rival was the idiot.

Hiei snorted to himself. In the ningen's living years, he would never acknowledge that Kazuma Kuwabara had any redeeming qualities. But he admitted, if only to himself, that Kuwabara for all his faults and idiosyncrasies... for all the inconvenience his presence caused in the triangle with him and Kurama, when he had briefly given up his pursuit of Yukina... The idiot was a good man. And Hiei even grumblingly acknowledged that the Baka Ningen had a generous heart deserving of the affection of the playful kitsune.

On later reflection, Hiei couldn't believe the lengths he had taken to rid himself of his rival for Kurama's love. It had not missed his attention that the idiot was 'conveniently' sharing an apartment with the youko *and* attending the same university. There was no way for Hiei to compete against Kuwabara for time with *his* kitsune, not while he owed allegiance to Mukuro and had to spend most of his time in the Makai. So Hiei had to get rid of his rival, and the only acceptable way for him to do that was to first find out why Kuwabara stopped courting his sister.

He should have noticed the growing darkness in her then. He should have noticed that the passage of time had not dampened her desire for revenge on her race. Instead, his mind was obsessed with separating Kuwabara from Kurama, and to him it meant that he had to get Yukina to pay attention to Kuwabara again.

'Sweet and innocent.' Again those thoughts had immediately sprung to his mind about her when she confessed that she had not recognised Kuwabara's attention as courtship. Given that the Koorimes were a race of maidens who reproduced asexually and needed nothing of courtship or love, Hiei never gave it a second thought. He never gave any thought to the possibility that she didn't recognise it because she had no love in her heart for anyone other than their dead mother, and her missing brother. He never thought of the possibility that in her brooding, she had covered her heart with black hate for her own race.

Once he had drawn her attention to Kuwabara's previous actions and attentions though, Yukina was quick enough to realise what she had missed, and what she could have if she wanted it. From what he could tell, she appeared happy enough with the idiot, and Hiei admitted that he was comfortable with the idea of Kuwabara being his sister's protector. The ningen's loyalty and devotion could not be questioned, and he trusted that Kuwabara would sooner kill himself then to ever let any harm come to Yukina.

It was to Hiei's relief that he hadn't inevitably hurt Kurama with his plans. The Kitsune had been amused and supportive of Kuwabara when he returned to courting a now receptive Yukina. And Hiei gave no more thought to his sister as he focused on his courtship of the playful youko. He gave no thought of ever telling her that he was her brother... allowing that darkness to remain festering inside her heart. All else that followed was like a brief distraction in his sister's life.

Then, there was the time when her children were threatened and she was helpless to do anything. Again he should have recognised the darkness within her when she determinedly took up the naginata. No. Instead, all he felt was anger at Kurama for teaching her how to use it, and later secret pride for how good she was with the bladed polearm.

It wasn't until Kuwabara's death from old age nearly two decades ago that he saw that festering darkness burst forth. When he realised that his sister gave up waiting for her brother to appear and thought to take revenge on her race on his behalf. Now that she was a high A-class ice mage, a skilled wielder of the naginata, and a strong enough healer that she could heal her own minor injuries in mid-fight, she felt little reason to wait on her revenge anymore. With her beloved Kazuma's death and their children now adults, Yukina felt that she was ready to take on the role she had previously wanted her brother to fill. Hiei had to sheepishly admit that if he hadn't been so scared for her bout of 'madness' he would have been damn proud of his sister for her combat ability.

Again, he could have easily blamed Kurama for developing the skill within his sister, but the darkness within her was his fault. It was his fault for not recognising it and allowing the thoughts of revenge to fester. It was his fault for not revealing himself to her and allowing her the same peace he had found for himself when he left the Koorime island that second time. He shuddered to think of how close he had been to losing his sister to the festering hate. If Kurama had not noticed her disappearance... if he had not got word to him and Yuusuke in time... Yukina would have committed outright genocide on her own race, and Konema would have been forced to send the Reikai Tantei to take her in.

Even then, when he revealed himself to her... when he felt her overwhelming love for him touching his soul enough that he shed his first hiruiseki... even then, her hate and desire for revenge had not subsided. And he saw how keeping the secret from her had stifled the innocence and sweetness he so cherished. He didn't know then if he had the strength to fight her to stop her from committing genocide. Fortunately, the crafty kitsune had a much more fitting sentence.

With his glib tongue, Kurama managed to convince Yukina to let the Koorime live on their sufferance. That it was a greater revenge for the ice maidens to forever remember that their race had been spared by the twins they had so cruelly wronged over a century ago. A forbidden child whose Kokuryuuha could have easily destroyed their beloved island decades ago if he had so wished; and the Koorime who was his twin, who nearly killed every Koorime on the island if not for her brother's interference.

As Yuusuke and Kurama reminded the isle's survivors on their departure, any attempt by them to harm the twins would bring the wrath of the three Makai kingdoms on their doorstep. The koorime had seethed, but nothing had come of the attack since. And Mukuro's spies had reported nothing back to indicate they had any intention of trying.

So Yukina had settled down back in the Ningenkai, taking up duties with the new Reikai Tantei. Hiei regretted the loss of her innocence as new steel took its place, but he did rejoice for the peace that she now exhibited, which drove out the darkness in her soul.

Hiei closed his eyes. Almost all that was good in his life, he could attribute to the interfering half-youko... Whose life was slipping away in the ningenkai.

#Damn it, Kurama! Why are you doing this to yourself?!# He cursed to himself as he fought back tears. He never felt like crying so much in all his life. "Ai shiteru, why isn't that enough to bring you back to the Makai?"

"Perhaps that is because it *isn't* enough for a life."

Hiei jerked his attention towards his door. "Mukuro?"

"I've been standing here for quite a while, Hiei." She nodded to him before entering the room. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He snorted as he watched the orange-haired Makai Lord walk to his table and hook her rump on its edge.

> "You overrate love in his kind. He is youko. They can have half a dozen lovers and loves at the same time, and be completely devoted to each. You cannot use love to move a youko's decisions..."

Yomi's words echoed in his mind again and reminded him of something else the Makai King had casually said.

"You've slept with Kurama before?"

Mukuro recognised the tone as a statement more than it was a question.

"Many times. He was kind enough to recognise a lonely spirit and fill a need." She raised a finger at her heir to stop him from interrupting her as she continued. "But we would be delusional if we tried to claim any feeling of love between us. It was just enjoyable sex."

Hiei coughed and spluttered at the statement. "Kurama isn--"

"He is not a slut." Mukuro rolled her organic eye at him. "He is a youko. One of the most sensual creatures found in the Makai. Don't make the mistake of pushing your own moral standards on another race, Hiei. From what little we know of youkos, sex to them is as much an expression of friendship and fondness as it is of love."

Hiei turned away from her.

"Sex does not equal love, Hiei. It never has, it never will. It can be an expression of love. But there can be sex without love, and love without sex. If all these years living apart from Kurama hasn't taught you this, I don't know where your mind has been." Her smile turned naughty as she continued. "Or do you love Kurama *just* because he's a good lay? And *I* have to admit he is good in bed."

"Hn!" Hiei's eyes narrowed as they turned to rest on his liege. Mukuro waved off his dark look and came closer to tousle his hair fondly. He slapped at her hand in irritation.

"Don't do that."

"And why not Hi-chan." She looked at him indulgently.

Hiei groaned inwardly. Over the years, he had grown to respect and love Mukuro like an elder sister or a favoured aunt he never had, but it did so irritate him whenever she decided to treat him like a child.

"I hat--"

"I'll call you whatever I want, especially when you're acting like a selfish spoilt brat."

"Nan da to?"

She pulled him off the windowsill and dropped him on the bed. Considering how much taller Hiei was compared to Mukuro, this was quite a feat. However, Hiei's mind was on other matters. He recognised the signs of an imminent lecture as Mukuro dragged the chair over to the bed and straddled the seat in front of him.

"Brat." She poked a finger at his nose for emphasis. "For the past two months you've been treating Kurama's impending death as if it is some sort of betrayal. That he surprised all of you by staying in the ningenkai to die.

"I've heard nothing else but how his passing would impact on your life, how much you'll have to adjust to his absence and how disappointed you are in him for being stupid enough to live just the ningen life span. Tell me, just what did you do to prepare yourself and Kurama for a life together in the Makai?"

"..."

"Knowing Kurama for the person that he is, wouldn't you think that he'd have prepared an arbour for himself if he intended to return. And what was he returning to? He already resigned from Yomi's service five years ago. Where would you have him stay, here in my castle? Wouldn't that raise Yomi's ire? Would he stay with Yuusuke? It would be rubbing Yomi's nose in the dirt and he's too fond of the horny idiot to do that. With Yomi? Why did he resign, then?"

"He is a youko! His kind belong to the Makai."

"But does his soul belong here? Have you ever given any thought to what *he* wants in his life? Do you even know what brought joy to his life?" Mukuro rested her chin on the back of the chair as she stared into his eyes. "You are not a love sick adolescent anymore, Hiei. Tell me, what made you think *your* confession of love would be enough to entice the youko back to the Makai? Kurama is more than a thousand years old. I would even venture to guess that he has seen over two millennia worth of summers. What has the Makai to offer Kurama, that he would want to live here again?"

"What did the Ningenkai offer that he'd want to die there? The ningen life is too fleeting to accomplish anything."

"Why don't you tell me?" Mukuro countered. "You have been his friend and lover for over a century. What made your kitsune want to stay in the ningenkai long after his ningen mother passed away?"

Hiei hung his head guiltily, he didn't know. He and his sister, who owed so much of their happiness to the half youko, didn't know enough about him to understand why he was giving up his multi-millennia life span.

To be Continued...

Thanks for reading.  
firewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly unfinished though I had plenty of notes for rest of the story. Am working on it when I an get the muse interested.


End file.
